1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection object searching device, and, more particularly, to a detection object searching device which searches the present location of a mobile object such as a car by signal exchange between a portable operation unit and the mobile object and indicates the direction of the present location thereof on the portable operation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a person, who has parked his car at an unfamiliar place, may leave it for a long time or go far away from the parked car. In such cases, he may forget where he parked his car or have a hard time finding his car, when getting back to his car.
This frequently occurs, for example, when parking in an unfamiliar and relatively large parking area such as a parking area divided into a number of parking sections specially provided when a sample fair, exhibition, or festival is being held, a high-story parking garage capable of accommodating a large number of cars in each floor where the driver moves his car in and out of the parking space, etc. This also occurs when parking on a maze-like road where there is no nearby indication which may serve as a guide to locate the parked car.
It is obvious that a person must walk around to find his parked car when he forgets where he parked his car. It only takes a certain amount of time to find the parked car when the finding range is definite even if this range is relatively large. However, it takes a considerable amount of time to find the parked car when the finding range is not definite such as when a person forgets which parking section of the parking area he parked the car or when he forgets which floor of the parking garage he parked his car.
In addition, it is dangerous to walk around in the parking area to find the parked car because he may get in the way of a driver trying to move his car in or out of the parking space.